Death's Door Aftermath
"Long ago the world was destroyed when you failed to defeat a great evil... Finally, after centuries of waiting, a rumor has reached you of a powerful weapon that can set things right. There is one who knows of it and where it can be found. The Archivist, locked away inside a far off underground vault, has the knowledge you seek" Death's Door: Aftermath, also referred to as Book 2 and DDA/Aftermath for short by the community, is the sequel to the original Death's Door game. Aftermath is a post apocalyptic RPG, set in the wastelands of a dying and irradiated world. The goal of the game is to travel the wastelands, defeat bosses, and unravel the secrets behind the reason for this apocalypse. Much like the first game, Aftermath is a combination of Twitch Plays Pokemon or a choose your own adventure game. The players will have to work to together to attempt to guide the character across the wastelands. Death's Door: Aftermath officially released on June 25th, 2018. The game runs on Tuesdays from 2PM-10PM Pacific time -- featuring a Developer Blog and Q&A and Wednesday-Sunday from 9AM-10PM Pacific time. Story Death's Door: Aftermath takes place in the distant future from the first game. After the revenant failed to defeat the Faceless One, the world has been into an apocalyptic wasteland. The world has been almost all but destroyed: the world is irradiated and dying, mutants and twisted creature from the fallout roam the wilds, and the last sparks of magic are jealously guarded and worshipped by twisted cults. The revenant has heard rumor of a powerful weapon that could fix everything, but they have to find The Archivist first. The revenant wanders the wastelands, hunting for clues to where the Archivist could be. Despite mistaking some areas as possible places where The Archivist might be, after the revenant proves their strength, they are guided to the whereabouts of The Archivist by the Last Astronaut and the final location they need to go to. At long last, after fighting wastelanders, mystics, mutants, and more, their goal is within site. Located in a vault lies The Archivist, a massive robot who is hooked up to a computer mainframe. However, The Archivist is not willing to part with this information freely. After testing the revenant, The Archivist is willing to tell the revenant that the weapon they seek is a Meganuke Core. However, the revenant will have to travel to the Irradiated Crater, once home to the Meganuke Corp. Months later, the revenant heads to the irradiated crater in search of the Meganuke Core. They are greated with a land choked with radiation. The creatures here have been transformed and evolved into foul nuke spewing ghouls. Those that are untouched are wastelanders with body modifications, meant to brave the crater. With the help of a man named the Bone Ranger, who protects the revenant from the ghouls, they eventually discovers the remnants of the Meganuke Corp. However, before they can claim the Meganuke Core for their own, they must face a fearsome beast and its brood that protects the crater: the dragon underling and the nuke dragon. With the beast defeated, the revenant takes the weapon for themselves. They study the runes, only to discover a picture of a faceless man and the words: Property of the Last City. The revenant realizes they must now travel to this city and hopefully hunt down the faceless one. To Be Continued... Game Features Death's Door: Aftermath launched with four classes initially (Living Armor, Witch, Undead Chef, and Vampire) and one chapter, with more content and quality of life changes to be added on Tuesdays and Fridays. By August, the game expanded to fifteen classes, with a mixture of popular classic Death's Door characters and new classes unique to Aftermath. The game has also grown to three story chapters, each with multiple bosses; objectives (assumed to be up to level 100), perks and relics, and plenty of new events to find and explore. Aftermath blends a much more open ended experience with more randomized elements compared to its predecessor. Players are able to choose from multiple, randomly generated paths as they make their way to the final boss. While there are a limited set of enemy combinations/encounter, equipment they have is random. This means no two runs of the same character will be the same and routes are not necessarily optimizable. Classes Death's Door Aftermath has fifteen classes available to choose from. * Undead Chef * Witch * Vampire * Living Armor * Drifter * Viking * C.A.R. * Dragonkin * Peasant * Skinny * Templar * Beastspeaker * Lumberthraxe * Jester * Elf Chapters There are four chapters in Death's Door Aftermath. Unlike the original game, Chapters are selected at the start and will determine the character pool available. Each Chapter has a recap of what happened before this and, if a final boss is defeated, what will happen next in the story. * Chapter 1: Wastelands * Chapter 2: Irradiated Crater * Chapter 3: The Last City * Chapter 4: The End Objectives Objectives are a feature unique specifically to Aftermath. They can be seen as the spiritual successor to trophies from the first game. Objectives are small quests that, when completed, grant a permanent health and damage boost to a character. These quests are per character and can range from killing enemies, using certain items, healing, and dealing or taking damage. Additionally, leveling up characters through objectives determines what Chapters and bosses a character can do. It is assumed there will be 100 objectives by Chapter 3. Perks/Passives Perks are another feature unique specifically to Aftermath, however they do have some roots to the old weapon blessings of the first game. They are the new way that classes gain their passives. These perks are a set of items that determine two things: one additional bonus to your character, and what positive and negative passives you will have. Perks can do a variety of things from adding bonus attack damage, to raising defense, increasing critical strike chance, and even doubling your Soul Coins gained. Many perk items have a special mechanic to them in order to gain these bonuses however; such as having to drink potions to deal bonus damage, or being at low health to gain more damage. This means some items may have niche uses and be entirely useless of some characters, due to the mechanic being impossible to do on said character. Soul Coins Replacing the old Spirit Energy mechanic from Death's Door, is the Soul Coin. Soul Coins are special resource used in game to buy additional relics from Soul Merchants. Unlike the first game, Soul Coins do not accumulate across playthrough and they cannot be bought with real money. Every new character run starts at 75 coins, but more coins can be found through fighting enemies and doing events. These coins do not have a cap, but the Soul Merchant has limited goods they can sell and there are only so many Soul Merchants that can be found on a map.